


The Intruder

by flarrow_huntbastian



Series: Olivary Hurt/Comfort [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt Barry Allen, Pain, Poor Barry, Protective Oliver Queen, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: "Bare! Listen to me very carefully," Joe's stern voice concerned Barry deeply, "Do as I say but do not say anything in return."Suddenly the alarm came to an end but Barry had a feeling it was far from over."Stay extremely quiet, turn all of the lights off and lock your lab door but remain inside."Barry did as he was told before Joe continued.





	The Intruder

Bartholomew Henry Allen.

He is the youngest CSI on the CCPD.

He is resident Superhero.

And he is stretched way to thin between home, heroism and work.

 

"Hey Bare! Remember Singh needs those files by seven pm sharp!" James reminded happily as he started to pack up for the day.

"No problem" Barry smiled back, while continuing to fill in reports and sign off investigation slips.

"Thank you again for covering for me. Linda would hate it if I miss another date," Replied James,

"It’s no problem James. I used to date her. I know how it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bare! Thanks again!" James called as he ran out of the lab closing the door behind him before Singh could catch him.

 

It was no more than an hour later when alarms began screeching pulling the whole CCPD to a halt. Everyone stopped, no one knew quite why but they knew they had to.

Barry was alone in his lab when the alarms started blaring. He considered going to the main offices to see what was going on but instead he felt the need to stay put. It was then his phone rang. Well vibrated. It was on silent. Barry looked to see it was Joe.

"Hello?" Asked Barry,

"Bare! Listen to me very carefully," Joe's stern voice concerned Barry deeply, "Do as I say but do not say anything in return."

Suddenly the alarm came to an end but Barry had a feeling it was far from over.

"Stay extremely quiet, turn all of the lights off and lock your lab door but remain inside."

Barry did as he was told before Joe continued.

"Okay now, get under your desk. One of the IT division is about to cut the security feed to your lab and various other rooms in the CCPD". Barry was about to ask why when Joe answered the question.

"Someone has broken into the CCPD. Most of us got out. It’s just you and two other men in there. No matter whom you hear outside your lab, how familiar their voices are and how much they plead you DO NOT unlock that door or let them in."

Once again it was like Joe read Barry's mind. Barry was going to ask why he can't just speed himself and the two men out when Joe began talking again.

"The man has set dampeners around the CCPD. There is no way you could run anywhere with them dotted around so you just have to stay put I'm sorry Bare....." After some silence Joe suddenly said "Some one's tracking the call I have to go!" Then he hung up. Now Barry was truly alone.

 

Barry went through the motions in his head. He managed to keep himself calm and collected. He was thinking over everything and trying to think of an escape route when he heard fast footsteps. Someone was running down the corridor. Then they stopped, from the sounds of it they were just outside of his door.

"Allen.... Allen I know you're in there" Whispered a familiar voice.

Barry tried to ignore him but he started again.

"Please Allen.... It's me Laurence..... Let me in...." Laurence pleaded.

Barry got up from under the desk and move towards the door. Laurence had always been so nice to Barry. They'd spent their lunch break together now and again. Laurence was one of the first people Barry told he was gay. They were good friends.

When Barry got to the door he looked through a small one way glass panel to see that it was Laurence.

"Barry please...." Cried Laurence as footsteps started travelling down the hall. "He's coming..." Laurence yelled.

Laurence started banging on the door and yelling "Barry!"..... "LET ME IN!".... "PLEASE!..... HE'S COMING!"

"ALLEN..... ALLEN!"

Barry closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. He let himself sink down the wall.

"ALLEN!.... PLEASE!..... LET ME IN!...." Laurence called again.

The footsteps got louder. The louder they got the tighter Barry covered his ears.

Then all that could be heard was the deafening sound of Laurence’s screams as the intruder claimed him as a victim.

It was at this point Barry's mind shut off to the world. His ears were covered and his mind was completely blank. He was completely unaware when the shouting started. He was completely unaware when the sound of gun shots echoed through the police department. He was completely unaware when people started calling Barry's name, trying to get him to unlock the door.

In the end they had to call James to get his key to the lab. When James got there they unlocked and opened the door to find Barry curled up in a shaking ball with his ears covered directly in front of the door. He wouldn't move.

"Mr. Queen, I'm sorry you were called down here." Captain Singh sighed as they walked through the corridors of the precinct.

"Hey, it's no problem Captain. Central City and Star City are neighbors. As Mayor of Star City I will always help where I can." Mr. Queen replied.

Singh and Mr. Queen were just passing the lab when James walked over to Captain Singh.

"Captain, have you seen Officer West?" He asked,

"He's getting Barry a bottle of water and something to eat." Captain Singh replied.

"Barry?" Questioned Oliver,

"He's out resident CSI." Replied Singh,

"I know we've met." Oliver replied, "What happened?"

"He was the only one of the three men who survived the intruder." Said Singh,

"Can I see him?" Oliver asked.

Singh looked to James. James nodded before he started down the hall with Oliver behind him.

When Oliver saw Barry's shaking form on the floor he ran to his side.

"Bare?" Oliver said gently.

"O...Oliver..." Barry whispered, uncurling himself slightly.

This surprised James and Singh since Oliver was the only person Barry had responded to.

"Hey....." Replied Oliver gently,

Barry slowly sat up. He was still clearly shaken up.

"Come on Bare... Let’s get you out of here..." Oliver said as he helped Barry up and started to support him as they made their way to the exit.

But just as they got out of the lab Barry saw all of the blood and as hard as Oliver tried to get Barry to keep going, Barry stopped and looked for the source of the blood.

When Barry saw the sight his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, only just being caught by Oliver.

He kept muttering, "Laurence, oh my god, all of this is my fault…”

The sight of his friend's body still and bloody broke Barry in more ways than one.

Barry was full blown crying and shouting at Laurence to wake up, to move, to say something and the sight broke Oliver’s heart.

In the end Oliver had to lift Barry and carry him out even though Barry protested deeply.

As they walked through the police department people stopped and gave looks of sadness towards Barry. Oliver didn't stop. He knew he needed to get Barry out of that situation and away from the CCPD.

As he walked Barry continued to cry. When Oliver looked down he saw that Barry had both of his hands wrapped up in Oliver's shirt, holding it tight almost as if, if he let go he would never get back.

Oliver carried Barry to his car. When Diggle and Felicity, who had been waiting in the car, saw Oliver was carrying Barry, they got out and made sure the back of the car was clear for the two of them.

Oliver tried to place Barry in the car but found that Barry wouldn't let go of his shirt.

"Bare.... it's okay but you need to let go so I can get in the car also. I promise I'm not going anywhere..." Oliver said gently, and although he really didn't want to Barry let go.

Barry sat down and Oliver slid in after him. Once Oliver sad down he looked over to Barry to see he had his seat belt clipped in and he was sat up straight curling his fingers together tightly.

"Where'd you want to go?" Asked Dig quietly,

"The apartment." Whispered Oliver quietly, trying not to disturb Barry.

 


End file.
